castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Materials
Inventory items are collected from Buildings, Nature, Crafting and other sources. They can be used for Crafting, construction of Buildings or starting Adventures. All Items in the Wiki are in at least one category or Sub-Category sometimes inconsistently. Major categories include: *Materials Category *Items Category *Craft Items Category By necessity and sheer volume, this article does not list all items in the game. Additionally, some of the linked articles are empty. Existent articles are marked with an asterisk *. This page needs more content. Please edit it to add information. Thanks. A *Absorption Crystal * (Valentines) *Adamant * *Adventurer's Badge *Apple * *Apple Pie * *Architect's Paste * *Artisan's Badge B *Bacon * *Banner Pole * *Bestiary *Big Ruby * *Blue Dye * *Blue Petal * *Bone * *Book of Spells * *Box of Chocolates * (Valentines) *Brewer's Badge *Builder's Paste * *Burning Ember C *Cabbage * *Cake * *Carrots * *Chef's Badge *Clairvoyance Potion * *Coal * *Cocoa Beans * *Corn * *Creep Tooth * D *Day Glimmer Sword *Dense Fishing Hook * *Dragon Egg *Dragon Scales * E *Earth Wisp * *Eggs * *Enchanted Beam * *Enchanted Blade * *Enchanted Block * *Enchanter's Essence * *Entwined Seedling *Excalibam * *Expansion Permit * *Explorer's Badge F *Faeriebulb Seeds * *Faerie Jar *Faeries' Murmur * *Faerimer Columns *Fancy Beam * *Fancy Block * *Farmer's Badge *Fertilizer * *Fey Crystal *Fish * *Flour * *Fur * G *Glimmerbulb * *Glimmerdust * *Glimmer Fragments * *Glimmer Shard * *Glimmerwood Treaty *Golden Apple * *Golden Egg * *Golden Nugget * *Grits * H *Hearty Feast * *Hide * *Homemade Sword * *Hot Pepper * I *Ice Cream * *Iron Ore * J *Jeweled Talon * *Jewels * K *Key of Doors *Knowledge Shard * L *Lemon * *Lemonade *Light Armor * *Living Wood * *Longsword * *Love Stone *Love Wood *Lumin Essence * M *Magic Cement * *Magic Fruit * *Magic Scissors * *Manticore Whisker *Meat Cleaver * *Mermaid Scales * *Milk * *Milk Chocolate *Miner's Badge *Mithril * *Mysterious Venom * N *Night Glimmer Sword *Noodles * *Nurturer's Badge O *Orange *Orange Cobbler * *Orange Petal * *Ornate Beam * *Ornate Block * P *Pasta * *Pile of Seeds * *Pink Dye * *Pink Fur *Pink Jewel *Pink Sapphire Crystals *Prime Cut * *Purple Dye * *Purple Hide * *Purple Petal * Q R *Rat Tail * *Red Fish *Red Dye * *Red Petal * *Red Ribbon *Roast Chicken *Royal Beam * *Royal Block * S *Sacred Horn *Sacred Wing *Sap * *Silver Ore * *Silver Platter * *Simple Feast * *Simple Glue * *Skunku-Pie * *Slayer's Badge *Spellbook * *Spooky Dead Wood *Stone * *Stone Block * *Stout Axe * *Strawberries * *Sugar * *Sugar Cane * *Super Glue * *Super Yummy Pie * T *Tomato * *Trader's Badge *Trade Ticket * *Troll Essence * *Troll Horn * *Truffle * U *Unhatched Egg V *Valentine Feast * W *Water * *Wheat * *Wisp Lantern * *Wood * *Wooden Beam * *Wood to Flesh Potion * *Wool * *White Petal * X Y *Yellow Dye * Z Category:Materials